Come Sail Away
by Shadowclanwarrior
Summary: After watching a bunch of YouTube videos, Mr. L found the song called Come Sail Away by Styx. Amazed at its awesomeness, he decides to get the rest of Castle Bleck to sing to it as well. But will it be easy to get all the minions together for five seconds without trying to get at each others' throats? Some slight Dimentio/Mr. L.


**Author's Note:**

**First attempt at a one shot. Just some random idea I got from listening to Styx and Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Come Sail Away video. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and please review!**

* * *

Mr. L stared at his computer screen, completely bored out of his mind. He was searching random videos on YouTube, waiting for something interesting to pop up.

He sighed heavily.

He really wished that Count Bleck would let him go after Mario, as he and Brobot were dying to get some action. But no, he had to stay here, in this dark castle all alone. Well...he could hang out with Mimi, O'Chunks, Nastasia, and Dimentio, but they were...weird. Mainly Dimentio, mostly because he has that stupid hat and poncho. Seriously, does he ever look at himself in the mirror?

Mr. L then looked down at the suggested videos and saw one was called _Come Sail Away_. Curious, he clicked on the video. As this video played, Mr. L's eyes grew wide. The music, it was utterly amazing. The band, apparently called Styx, was a famous rock band in this far off dimension. When the video ended, Mr. L sat in his chair. A large smile grew on his face. He knew what to do, how to cure his boredom and annoy the hell out of everyone.

Quickly, Mr. L printed out four copies of the lyrics and grabbed his laptop. He ran out of his room, running down the halls shouting, "Dimentio! Mimi! Nastasia! O'Chunks! I have found the greatest thing ever!"

"What in the name of...?"

Dimentio teleported in front of Mr. L, an annoyed and angry look on his face.

"What are you shouting about?" the jester questioned. "Some of us are trying to get some sleep."

"Yes...but I just found the greatest thing _ever_!" Mr. L exclaimed ignoring the irritated tone in Dimentio's voice.

"...And your shouting because?"

"I wanted to share it with you guys."

At that same moment, Nastasia, O'Chunks, and Mimi showed up. Mimi glared down at Mr. L.

"Mr. L, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," she said in a low voice. "Do you know what happens when you disturb a girl's beauty sleep?"

"I've already told him that," Dimentio said. "Seriously, I get weird wrinkles under my eyes if I don't get not enough sleep."

"Why would you care? You wear a mask."

"Just because I wear a mask all the time, doesn't mean I don't care about how I look."

"...And you _still_ wear that outfit?"

"What's wrong with it? I got it at a good price."

"Okay, enough talk about beauty!"

Mr. L quickly handed everyone a piece of paper.

"Alright, these are the lyrics to _Come Sail Away _by Styx," he explained as he set his laptop up. "It is an amazing song and I think we should sing it."

"...Why?" O'Chunks asked, scratching his head. "I'm not that good at singing, and I don't really want to either..."

"Well, do you have any better suggestions on how to spend our time?" Mr. L countered. "I mean, Count Bleck won't even let us _leave_ the castle! And I'm sure I'm not the only one who is bored out of my mind."

There was a long silence.

"Okay, how does the song go?" Nastasia asked.

"I'll play the song first and then on the second play, we sing along."

Once everyone was ready, Mr. L played the song. Like him, their eyes grew wide at its awesomeness. When it was over, Mr. L turned to them and asked, "Now, who wants to sing the first verse?"

No one spoke. Mr. L sighed.

"Okay, I'll sing the first four verses. Now who will take second?"

Again, no answer. Mr. L faced palmed.

"Fine, I'll choose _for_ you. Nastasia, you'll sing after me. Then O'Chunks, then Mimi, then Dimentio. Any complaints?"

"Just get this over with," Dimentio said with a little annoyance. "I've more important things to do then sing a ridiculous song."

Mr. L narrowed his eyes at him and then played the song again. He held the lyrics in his hands, following the words as the music played.

"_I'm sailing away. _

_"Set an open course for the virgin sea._

_"'Cause I've got to be free. _

_"Free to face the life that's ahead of me._"

He gazed over at Nastasia, signaling her to go. She let out a sigh and adjusted her glasses.

"_On board, I'm the captain, so climb aboard. _

_"We'll search for tomorrow on every shore. _

_"And I'll try, oh Lord I'll try, to carry on._"

A faint blush appeared on Nastasia's face.

"_I look to the sea_

"_Reflections in the waves spark my memory. _

_"Some happy, some sad._

_"I think of childhood friends, and the dreams we had._"

Even though he had a horrible voice, O'Chunks surprisingly didn't screw it up.

"_We lived happily forever, so the story goes._

_"But somehow we missed out on the pot of gold. _

_"But we'll try the best that we can..._

_"To carry on._"

Mimi's voice grew and grew as she sang, confidence gaining with each note.

The instrumentals then started to play and everyone relaxed.

"This is actually kind of fun," Mimi commented. "Glad you came up with this, Mr. L."

Mr. L nodded.

"...Yeah, this is _really_ fun, but I'm still not singing."

Everyone glared at Dimentio.

"Come on, Dimentio," Mr. L said. "Everyone else is doing it and they are having fun."

"Mr. L, I don't sing," Dimentio stated. "And I seriously don't want to start with _you_. You and that giant, over the top, slightly handsome mustache of yours..."

"But its Styx, Dimentio, _Styx_!"

"What's your point? That statement means absolutely nothing to me."

There was an awkward silence, Mr. L and Dimentio staring each other down.

"Fine! Be that way, jerk!" Mr. L exclaimed offended. "You big, feminine sounding, gay clown looking jerk face!"

"I do _not_ sound feminine, nor am I gay."

"..._Right_..."

Dimentio glared at Mimi's direction, who just gave an innocent look.

"...But what if I gave you a coin, would you do it?" Mr. L suddenly asked.

Dimentio crossed his arms.

"No and bribing isn't going to convince me otherwise."

"What about ten coins?"

"No."

"Ten rubies?"

"_You're not bribing my rubies_!"

Mr. L backed away from Mimi.

"Okay...how about a hundred coins?"

"No."

"What if I gave you a rare card?"

"No."

"A brand new model of the Brobot?"

"No."

"What if I did your laundry?"

"No, I can do that with magic."

"Buy you lunch?"

"...No."

"What if I stole the Chaos Heart for you?"

Dimentio paused for a moment.

"...Tempting, but no."

Mr. L growled, about to give up.

Suddenly, Nastasia walked up to Mr. L and whispered in his ear. Mr. L's eyes widened.

"You really think that will work?" he asked a bit confusion in his voice.

Nastasia nodded in reply.

Mr. L gave her a puzzled look and then turned back to Dimentio.

"Hey Dimentio, would you do it if I told you I loved you?"

"No... Wait, _what_?"

Finally, it was time for the chorus. Since Dimentio was hesitated to sing, Mr. L and the others took his place.

"_A gathering of angels appeared above my head. _

_"They sang to be this song of hope and this is what they said... _

_"Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me!_"

Dimentio narrowed his eyes as Mr. L and the others sang. He then let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes.

_"...Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me..._"

Mr. L and everyone slowly stopped singing, amazed at how well Dimentio could sing. Dimentio, thinking that everyone was singing with him, continued to sing. As he did, a large smile appeared on his face. He was enjoying himself, surprisingly.

"_I thought that they where angels, but to my surprise. _

_"We climbed aboard their starship, we headed for the skies. _

_"Singing come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me._"

Soon, the song ended. Dimentio reopened his eyes. He blushed underneath his mask, noticing that everyone was staring at him.

"...Okay, I sang. Happy?" Dimentio demanded trying to keep his voice steady.

Mr. L blinked.

"And you say you _don't_ sing? By God, your voice is amazing!"

"Who knew gay jesters were good singers," Mimi commented impressed.

Dimentio smiled.

"I...uh, thanks. Though, I'm still not gay."

"Right...keep telling yourself that."

"Okay! Now, who's up for singing it again since we're no longer shy about singing?" Mr. L asked changing the subject.

"I am!" Mimi, O'Chunks, Nastasia, and even Dimentio exclaimed at the same time.

They then sang a couple more times, each being louder and better in tuned then the last time. They were having so much fun that they didn't even notice Count Bleck coming home.

Count Bleck stared at them, confusion in his gaze.

"What are you four doing?"

Everyone froze, embarrassment glowing on their faces. Count Bleck smiled and chuckled at their reaction.

"Nice to see you all getting along for once. Count Bleck is happy to see it. Now, may Count Bleck join in?"

There was a long silence.

"Uh...here, you can have my copy of the lyrics," Mr. L said as he handed the count the paper. "I've already memorized the song."

Count Bleck glanced down at the paper.

"_Come Sail Away_! Count Bleck loves this song! You should have told me earlier that you guys were going to do this!"

Mr. L laughed as he played the song.

The five of them sang in union, none of them having to look down at their sheets of music. Mr. L smiled to himself.

Truly, this was his best idea he had ever come up with.


End file.
